metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rundas-mae
Track 4 is the music player's name, but it's a bit vague. According to Bearborg, the internal name is "Rundas-mae". Should we rename? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:27, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :I'm holding off on a redirect until we decide. ::Went ahead and renamed. I feel that this is one of those instances (like Boss Alpha) where using an internal name is easier than using a vague external name. ::Do you know if Bearborg has a list of internal names for most soundtracks? I'm sure it would help cut down on any conjectural titles, such as the ones I've currently got listed on Harmony of a Hunter for Return of Samus, Super Metroid, Zero Mission, Echoes, and Other M tracks without official releases. --PeabodySam (talk) 12:04, July 5, 2018 (UTC) :::Most non-Prime games don't have music filenames, unfortunately. They appear as hexadecimal strings or something. We'd have to use conjectural names for a lot of them. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 17:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Merge with Theme of Rundas? I've run into a bit of a dilemma here. Previously, Rundas-mae was briefly covered by the Rundas (theme) article, so I split Rundas-mae off into a separate article so that it could go into greater detail and keep the two different songs on separate articles. Shortly afterward, I moved Rundas (theme) to Theme of Rundas, since I believed that's the only official title for the battle theme, coming from Samus Archives Sound Selection. Now, I've just realized that the Samus Archives track titled Theme of Rundas actually contains both the Rundas encounter theme and the Rundas battle theme. Therefore, it can't be accurately said that the name applies to just one of those two tracks. So... should they be merged under a single article called Theme of Rundas? It wouldn't be the first time we merge multiple tracks under a single title based upon their album release; see SA-X Appears, which contains both the "stealth" and "chase" themes for SA-X because that's how it's arranged on the released soundtrack. It'd be helpful if we can also have the internal name for the Rundas battle theme, so that the proposed Theme of Rundas article could refer to both component tracks by their internal names for clarity. Based upon BossSkytownGhor, I'd wager a guess that it's something like BossBryyoRundas? Bearborg or RoyboyX, could you confirm this? --PeabodySam (talk) 00:34, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :Certain themes get combined on a soundtrack but are in reality different. I think they can stay separate. As for the debug name, that could be its internal title. I can't say for sure, I always get my internal names from Bearborg, but he's been afk recently. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:23, July 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Like I said, the problem is that because they were combined on the soundtrack, the only official non-internal name for either theme ("Theme of Rundas") therefore belongs to both of them. So, for the sake of clarity, it would be best if we either... ::*... merge them under a single "Theme of Rundas" article. ::*... keep them separate, rename the boss theme's article to whatever its internal name is, and redirect "Theme of Rundas" to a disambig for the two pages (like with Phase 8). ::I put together a proposal for what the combined "Theme of Rundas" article would look like, to help illustrate how both songs could be covered by a single article. ::Any thoughts? --PeabodySam (talk) 14:56, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :::I think the latter idea, of separating them with a disambig, is best. If we can find out Rundas' theme's name, we can go ahead with that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:15, July 9, 2018 (UTC) "Rundas Fight" [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 18:05, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :Just to confirm, that's the internal file name for the Rundas battle theme? --PeabodySam (talk) 19:06, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes sir. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:32, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :::Great, thanks! I'll go ahead and make the appropriate edits. --PeabodySam (talk) 21:38, July 26, 2018 (UTC)